Alpha and Omega Abandonded son
by Alphawolfben
Summary: What if Smokey, Claduette and Runt weren't Kate and Humphrey's first pups what happened to the pup and why wasn't he with Kate and Humphrey when Kate had her second litter


**Alpha and Omega Abandoned Son**

It was in the middle of the day far north of Jasper Park as a large black alpha had just woken and left his mates side to talk to a wolf who was looking over the terrain. "Hey Ben you okay" the male asked as he sat next to him as he looked at the young adult who had blue eyes ands furs colour was a mix of grey and golden fur with patch's of each. "No John I was thinking of my parents" Ben said sadly as John looked at him and back to his mate "what you mean we are your parents" John said confidently as Ben just shook his head. "You aren't John if you where I'd have your fur colours" Ben said as John just sighed looking at him "To be truthful Ben we don't know who your parents are we found you when you where just a pup" John said as Ben looked at him and back to her supposed mother.

"I want to find them then John" Ben said as John just looked at him "but why you love it here don't you" he asked not wanting to face the truth. "Yes John but still their my mom and dad and I wanna know why I was left" Ben said stamping his paw on the ground as John just sighed "Fine Ben I'll wake Dusty up and the pack and we will search for them okay" John said as Ben just nodded and walked away from the den towards the pack border. After around 10 minutes the whole pack was ready as they walked out the pack on the search for Ben's real family and home.

Time Skip: 1 Year Later

Ben and the pack had been searching for Ben's family and had not found many clues to where Ben was from as Ben was walking with a pure white wolf by his side her name was Snow which suited her with her fur colour Ben and her had just gotten married a month or two ago meeting with a small pack she had been with the pack almost the entire year and now Ben and her where married happily. "Ben I really think we should return to our home we can't find them" John said as Ben looked down as Snow licked his head looking at John "How dare you John Ben has been searching all year for them and you wanna quit just like half the pack" Snow growled as John just sighed knowing she was right as he looked at the couple. "You two remind us of me and my wife" John chuckled as Ben just rolled his eyes and Snow nuzzled him. "Okay Ben we will check this last pack and if we get nothing where heading back" John said strongly as Ben sighed just to have Snow hold him "You can John I'm not" Ben said as they approached the new pack to be greeted by one of the alphas as Snow stuck to her mates side keeping him confident and feeling safe.

"What do you need outsiders" the wolf asked as Ben was about to tell him the reason before Snow said it for him "Where looking for this wolf's parents" Snow said just as the male looked him over and backed up. "Wait are you Ben" the male asked as Snow and Ben looked at each other to see Ben nod. "Your the hybrid" the male said still shocked as Snow walked in front of her mate "my husband is no hybrid he's a pure wolf" Snow growled making the male chuckle and nod "he sure is a pure alpha/omega hybrid" the wolf said shocking the entire pack. "You mean Ben's one of the alpha/omega pups" John asked walking up as the male nodded "sure is these guys are either rare or in the united pack" the wolf said as Ben tackled the wolf shocking Snow and John "where this united pack TELL ME" Ben growled as the wolf relaxed "it's a day or so south" the male said as Ben got off and thanked the wolf as they all headed south towards the united pack.

They soon found out that they where only a few miles out of the United packs bordered as the pack stopped to sleep John and the pack slept outside a den whilst Ben and Snow slept in the pack. "Babe you do know where one of those couples" Ben smirked as Snow nodded snuggling into his mate "sure do an alpha/omega hybrid with another alpha" Snow smiled as they both snuggled together. "I still remeber how we met Snow" Ben smiled as Snow just kissed him softly "of course I do dear best day of my life but right now your family is more important lets get some rest" Snow said as Ben just agreed and slept beside his mate to rest up for tommow.

The next morning Snow and the others walked to the United pack which they arrived at around the middle of the day just as they walked towards the pack to be greeted by an Omega and 2 Alphas the Omega and one of the Alphas walked to their borders to greet the pack. The female was just like Snow covered with white fur and purple eyes the male was a more reddish coloured and quite muscular "Is there something you all need" the female asked as John still being the alpha of the group walked up to them with Ben and Snow "Yes is this united pack" John asked as they both nodded noticing Ben with Snow as the male walked to him "hey you look familler boy do you know Kate and Humphrey" he asked as Ben looked at Snow and shook his head "no sir I'm looking for my parents and heard I'm a hybrid" he said as both wolves looked at each other and tackled Ben "YIKES" Ben yelped as Snow and John pulled them both off Ben as the female licked Ben's face. "Okay this is weird" Ben said as the female just smiled "Ben it's us your antie and uncle" the female said as the male turned to a grey and white wolf "Hutch get Kate and Humphrey now" Garth ordered as Hutch nodded running towards the main pack grounds.

Kate and Humphrey where watching over the pack happily watching there three pups playing with some other pups as Hutch ran up panting. "Kate Humphrey we have a pack of wolves at the southern border it's Ben" Hutch panted as Kate and Humphrey jumped off the elevated hill and ran towards the border quickly leaving Hutch in their dust. "Are you sure you will recognise him" Kate asked looking at Humphrey as he kept running "positive he's our son for god sake" Humphrey said seriously as both of them arrived at the border to see a fight going on between Lilly, Garth and the supposed pack their son was in. "He is part of this pack you stole him" Lilly growled as John growled back "he was left in the cold lucky my wife could spare some milk for him" John replied as Kate and Humphrey arrived on the scene to stop the fight. "LILLY GARTH CALM IT" Kate demanded as they both just nodded backing down as Kate and Humphrey walked to John "We hear you have a wolf from our pack" Kate asked making John just growl at her "YOU MEAN ONE YOU LEFT TO DIE" John growled as his pack came behind him "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED LEAVING HIM ALONE" John said as his betas came behind him just as Humphrey walked in front of Kate growling at John. "Give our pup back" Humphrey said just to be shoved to the ground by John "he was left to die and you call yourself his farther" John said as Kate growled "YOU STOLE HIM ASSHOLE" before John looked back at his pack and saw Snow walk to their side growling "Alpha Betas get them for what they did to our freind" John said just as two Betas where charging at Kate and Humphrey a Golden greyed flash appeared dropping both Betas as the wolf jumped back into the packs territory growling "Stop it's over you kill them you kill me" Ben growled as John just hit the ground hard "I hope your happy Ben don't come to us if you don't find them" John said as himself and his pack left the pack border.

Snow ran up to Ben and nuzzled him lovingly "Good job my little alpha/omega" Snow smiled as Ben just chuckled "hey it's from being a hybrid" Ben smiled as Kate and Humphrey looked at the male he had Kate and Humphrey's fur as they looked at him "excuse me turn around" Kate asked kindly as Ben did when he looked at Kate and Humphrey his ears fell flat and he whimpered seeing them both he knew just from the sight of them they where family "mom dad" Ben said weakly as Kate ran to her son about to hug him before he back off still whimpering. "Ben whats wrong" Kate asked sadly as Humphrey joined her side "you left me as a pup didn't you love me" Ben said looking down as Snow lay with him trying to cheer him up as Kate and Humphrey looked at him sighing. "We didn't want to leave you son their was a war going on" Humphrey said as Ben looked up at his farther he could tell he was his farther his fur and eyes proved it. "So what I'm still your son and you had a second litter I heard you kept them didn't you" Ben said almost breaking down as did Kate "Ben it wasn't like that it was you or we all died" Kate said as she told him why he was left.

_Flashback_

It was chaos half of the United Pack had rebelled against the alpha and omega law and where trying to destroy Kate who had just given birth to a beautiful male pup as Humphrey looked at her wife and newborn son. "Kate he's beautiful" Humphrey smiled wagging his tail as Kate did the same nuzzleing Humphrey "Just like you" Kate smiled as they watched him suckle on Kate's tit making them smile as Humphrey curled round with his wife and pup.

The moment could of lasted forever until a wolf walked into the den trying to assinate Kate and the pup luckily Humphrey killed him before he reached the two of them. "We got to get Ben out of here Kate come on" Humphrey said sounding like an Alpha rather then his usual Omega self as Kate got up and picked their son up and ran out to see the hell they where in. Below them wolves where fighting each other luckily certain wolves had stayed loyal to them like Hutch, Candu and Humphrey's Omega pals. Kate and Humphrey where able to reach the forest as Kate put Bend own licking him softly as Humphrey nuzzled him "Kate time to go" he said sadly as Kate got up and cried into her mates fur "why can't we be a happy family" Kate cried as Humphrey hugged her "I promise Kate we will return for him now come on" Humphrey said as they ran away.

That was the last time we saw you

_End of Flashback_

Ben was backing up trying to take it all in "you never left me did you" he said as Snow walked to Lilly and Garth letting the parents reunite with their long lost son "No Ben we love you that bastard John took you before we returned" Humphrey growled as Ben just ran to his mother nuzzling and hugging her strongly "Mom I missed you and dad so much" Ben whimpered as Kate just held her son "shh it's okay where here" Kate said looking at Humphrey who walked over and nuzzled Ben softly "we missed you son" Humphrey said already crying as was Kate but trying to keep her tears back. "Well lets look at you" Kate sniffled trying to be positive as she got up and walked round her son smiling "Humphrey he reminds me of you" Kate smirked as Humphrey just chuckled looking him over "yeah but he has your beautiful looks" Humphrey smirked making Kate blush as Snow walked past them and nuzzled Ben softly making him wag his tail happily. "So son care to tell us who's kissing you" Kate giggled as Snow just looked at them "Oh sorry I'm Snow your sons wife" Snow smiled seeing Kate and Humphrey look at each other "your an Omega right" Kate asked as she shook her head "alpha Kate" she smirked as Humphrey just shouldered Kate "like farther like son" he joked making her giggle and smile "well welcome to the family Snow and welcome home Ben" Kate smiled as they all headed home "come on Ben meet your brothers and sisters" Humphrey smiled as Ben walked out the forest to see his younger siblings playing as she just smiled knowing he would be happy here with his real family and mate by his side.


End file.
